


>Sollux: Be the lead

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moirails slowdancing. SolluxAradia</p><p>Drabble. Pale fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	>Sollux: Be the lead

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for [this kinkmeme request](http://homesmut.livejournal.com/15949.html?thread=33494605#t33494605).  
> Haven't posted anything in a while. Huh.

>Sollux: Be the lead

There's no music, not that you'd need any. Not when Aradia slinks her arms around your neck and you pull her close, both hands wrapped around her smaller waist. Unlike you she's not all skin and bone, however, though she's shorter and her cloth skin is pleasantly warm beneath your cold, bony fingertips. When you shuffle forward she steps back, and it's a little sloppy at first until her face buries into your shoulder and suddenly you step in perfect sync with her. She glides against the floor, her bare feet barely touching the ground, while your steps are a bit heavier but still quick, and a rhythm builds up between you two.

She pushes her body closer to yours, and you can feel her soft breaths and the little smile against your shoulder as you two spin. Her hair whips around, and you catch speed. For a moment you can hear the non-existent music, a sort of ticking on par with the pulsing blood-pusher in your chest, the one in hers. When you whisper in her ear, “fuck, that's loud,” she giggles, slides, looks up at you with these big expectant eyes. And you must have some goofy look on your face because she shakes her head and sighs, and soon her head is back against your shoulder. You bury your face in her hair, breathe in and smile, taking in her warmth. Everything ticks back into silence.


End file.
